Fiery Love
by 007cleeton
Summary: Princess Bubblegum Wants flame princess locked up for accidentally causing a fire. But her and Finn run away to try to prevent that from happening. Rated T for blood and violence. Read the sequel as well!


Finn was walking to the Candy Kingdom, which is where he and Flame Princess decided to meet. They have been going out for two years now and are both 15.

Finn arrives at the Candy Kingdom and goes to the square. She's nowhere to be seen. "Flame Princess! Flame Princess!" He thought he heard someone calling his name, but it was drown by the sound of the bustling kingdom. Then he heard it again. "Finn! Finn is that you?" Flame Princess came from the large crowed of people. "Where's Jake?" She asked. "Oh, he went somewhere with Lady R. He'll be back in a few days." he replied. "Sorry you couldn't find me at first, it was taking you a while so I looked around at some stores." "It's okay" He said.

A man walks by with a cart full of flowers. Finn thought about picking one for Flame Princess but decided not to. He figured it would catch on fire. She is made of fire after all. But out of nowhere one of the carts wheels broke and the cart was headed straight for Flame Princess! It almost hit her but she did burn some flowers. The flowers then spread the fire to the rest of the cart, the cart then ran into the Marshmellow Kids house and caught the whole house on fire almost in an instant. As naturally Finn rushed over to Flame Princesses side. "Flame Princess! Are you okay?" She got up and replied, "Yeah, I'm okay, thank you Finn."

The firemen rushed over to the scene. "No, WAIT!" He warned. The firemen didn't know that whenever you put out Flame Princesses flames, it hurts her. They went on anyways and began to put out the fire. This put Flame Princess in a lot of pain. "Oh no!" Finn yelled as he rushed to her side. "Are you okay?" She couldn't respond. Only a loud cry of pain could come out of her mouth. "Stop! Your hurting her!" Finn screamed at the firemen. The firemen took no notice of him and kept at it. This went on for about another 30 seconds. Then the fire was gone. Finn hugged Flame Princess very tight. "I'm so glad your okay!" Flame Princess finally stopped hurting. It was at that point when Finn let go.

Princess Bubblegum came rushing to the scene. "Finn? What happened here?" The princess exclaimed. "Well, me and Flame Princess wer-" The princess cut him off very abruptly. "So this is all HER fault? That's it! This is the last time she causes a fire in the Candy Kingdom! Guards! This had happened a few times in the past, but this time was the last straw for Princess Bubblegum. The loyal guards came rushing to her. "Time for you to be locked back up in the Fire Kingdom! Where you were to begin with!" The guards slowly progressed towards Flame Princess. But to no surprise, to her at least, Finn stepped in to defend her. His fathers sword draw. "Stay away from her!" The young hero exclaimed. But before he could say anything else the princess interrupted him. "She's no good, Finn! She needs to be locked up! She's evil!" This was something that set a fire inside Finn. He looked down at the ground, and without looking up he began to speak. "So is that what you think of her? You think she's pure evil, but that's not the case. She's the exact opposite of evil. And... I love her!" This was a surprise to Flame Princess. Princess Bubblegum just stood there, shocked. When she finally broke out of shock she made her move. "Guards, get her!" One of the guards attacked Finn, to ensure the others could get to Flame Princess. But this wouldn't be easy. Finn was the hero of Ooo. He defeated the Lich very easily. Finn would've easily dodged the attack, but he was worried about Flame Princess. The guard sliced his chest. A shooting pain went straight to the large cut. Finn knew he couldn't fight with an injury this bad. So he grabbed Flame Princess by the hand and ran as fast as he could. His cut, which was now dripping blood, began to hurt worse as he ran.

When they finally lost the guards they were forced to continue walking. They didn't want them to catch up, and they couldn't go back to the Candy Kingdom. Neither of them said much about anything as they walked. After a couple hours they arrived in a good spot they could stay at, at least for the night. "We should set up a camp. I'll go to the river and get some food, start a fire while I'm gone." Finn ordered. "Okay" Flame Princess agreed.

Finn left to the river which gave Flame Princess plenty of time to think. Finn already had food, but figured that grapes would melt in her hands. The words Finn said about her at the castle, she couldn't get them out of her head. "He loves me? Did he really mean that? I'll talk to him about it when he gets back."

Finn finally came back after at least a half an hour. "You like fish?" Finn asked, looking proud of himself. "I'm not hungry Finn." She replied. Finn could tell there was something bothering her. He went over to her and say next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked. She was silent for a few seconds but then she came clean. "Finn, did you really mean what you said back there?" Finn started laughing for a couple of seconds, but finally said, "Would I have said it if I didn't mean it? I'm a hero, not a lier." Flame Princess was happy to have her answer. Yes, the answer was yes. She always felt the same, but was to scared to say so. She leaned on his shoulder and they sat there for a while. But finally, after an hour or so, they ate.

They were getting ready to go to sleep. "Alright, we're going to need plenty of rest if we're going to stay ahead of the guards." Finn was right. They were exhausted and needed energy. But Finn heard a very familiar flapping sound. It sounded like a giant bird. He looked up and to his surprise, it was the Ice King! Finn leaped over to his sword. "Ice King! What are you doing here?" Finn jumped up into the air and kicked him to the ground. He held his sword up to his throat. "TALK! Now!" He exclaimed. The Ice King, who was frightened the boy would decapitate him, confessed. "Okay! I thought if I brought Flame Princess to Princess Bubblegum, then she'll finally fall in love with me." Each time the Ice King swallowed, he could feel the cold steel of the hero's blade. But still he made his move. The Ice King kicked Finn off of him and flew into the air. He attempted to freeze Flame Princess, (Which probably wouldn't have worked in the first place) but Finn leaped into action, deflecting the Ice Kings attack, which then froze the Ice King instead.

Then the worst thing happened, something that only happened in Finn's worst nightmares. It started to rain! Finn already heard Flame Princess yelling in pain. "Flame Princess!" He quickly ran to her. He lifted her up off of the ground and ran as fast as he could, frantically looking for shelter. He ran around and searched every inch. Nothing. It was after 15 minutes that he found a small cave. He laid her down on the cold, hard ground of the cave. "Flame Princess... Flame Princess! FLAME PRINCESS!" He screamed as loud as he possibly could. It was then he got onto the ground with her. He held her in his arms, not knowing what to do. Then, he started to cry. It was very rare that the hero sheds tears. He could feel her getting colder and slipping further and further from his grasp. "No! Flame Princess! Don't die! DON'T DIE!" He wanted their last moments together to be special. So he leaned down, and kissed her. He held the kiss for at least 7 seconds. Then her flame began to re-light. But this was bad. The first time they kissed, her flame got so big, it almost burned down the Candy Kingdom. That time Jake was there to help. He's not here this time.

Her flame began to grow bigger and bigger until it burned holes in the cave. Mostly above them. But that was worse. This meant the guards could see her flame. Almost like an SOS signal. Since Finn was alone, he had no idea how to stop it. He ran into the flame looking for her. He finally spotted her. "Flame Princess, you have to control it!" She showed no signs of hearing him. He got as close to her as he could and held her very tight. He felt like he was on the surface of the sun. But it didn't matter. He had to stop this. His skin began to burn and felt like it was boiling. But he held her even tighter. He screamed in pain as he tried to hold on. But all His pain paid off. The flame slowly got smaller and smaller until it was back to it's normal size.

When Flame Princess finally came to, the first thing she saw, was Finn on the ground, horribly burned. The sight made her gasp and scream. "Finn! Oh no this is all my fault! Finn! Finn! FINN!" she remembered some special herbs from the Fire Kingdom that treated these kinds of burns, I case of visitors. She quickly and frantically rushed to the Fire Kingdom for the herbs. When she got back she made the medicine from the herbs. She also got an extra herb for the cut on his chest. She lift his short and hat. She was surprised at how muscular he was, for being 15. She rubbed the cream all over his body to treat his burns. And the extra cream on his cut. Then she waited... Waited and prayed for her hero to be okay.

"Finn! Help!" That's the sound Finn woke up to. He opened his eyes and was shocked. The guards have found them! They had a hold of Flame Princess. This made Finn furious. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" He screamed. He grabbed his sword and leaped at the guards. But when he jumped his cut reopened and then he was in to much pain to fight. He still tried though. He was determined on saving her. But his cut began to bleed again. One of the royal guards stepped in. "Take Flame Princess to Princess Bubblegum. I'll hold him off." The guard said. The rest of them nodded and ran with Flame Princess. "Finn!" She yelled as they ran. Finn, his sword drawn, wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of his mission. His determination was strong enough to be called passion. Ignoring the stinging pain of the gash across his chest, he made the first move. He leaped into the air to do an overhead attack, but it was blocked. The guard wasn't the royal guard for nothing. Finn was pushed back by the block. Finn dashed at him, going straight for his head. He dodged, and sliced Finn's back. This increased Finn's pain and blood loss, and he was beginning to get dizzy. Finn went to attack again but instead, his body fell to the ground. And he slowly closed his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy, and he shed a single tear, before fully closing them.

"Dude, Finn. Wake up!" Finn heard a very familiar voice. Jake! Finn opened his eyes and was in his house. He was patched up and in no pain. "Jake! You saved me?" He asked, confused. "Yeah man, you lost a lot of blood and was close to dying." He replied. Then Finn remembered. "Flame Princess!" Without saying another word he rushed to the Candy Kingdom. Jake was very confused. But assumed it was nothing.

Finn got to Princess Bubblegum's castle and swung the doors open with all of his might. "Princess Bubblegum! Let Flame Princess go!" He demanded. "Finn, she's nothing but trouble! She needs to be locked up!" She argued. "Bubblegum! She's not bad! And she's not an animal, so she doesn't deserve to be locked up like one! She's a person, with feelings, hopes, and dreams! And I love her! And I know she loves me back!" Flame Princess listened, and started to cry, not from sadness, but happiness. "Flame Princess isn't just some evil brute. She's kind, she's beautiful, she's a wonderful person." Princess Bubblegum felt so stupid. She's supposed to be the princess of the kingdom, and bring happiness to the people of it. Not sadness. She realised Flame Princess needs Finn. And he needs her. "Finn your right... I'm sorry... Can you forgive me?" She asked. "It's not me you need to apologize to." He said. She knew what he meant. She released Flame Princess. Flame Princess ran to Finn and held onto him like she was on the edge of a cliff. "Flame Princess, I'm extremely sorry about this, all of it. Please forgive me?" She pleaded. "Bonibel, I know you were angry, and I know your jealous of me, but that's no reason to do all of this!" Flame Princess was right. Princess Bubblegum overreacted on account of jealousy. Though she never could admit it. Bubblegum simply blushed. "I'm not jealous!" She protested. Flame Princess could forgive her very easily. "If you are actually sorry, I forgive you." Flame Princess said. "Thank you." Bubblegum was surprised Flame Princess forgave her. She thought to herself, "Looks like I was wrong about her, if she could find it in her heart to forgive me after all of this, she must have a kind heart." Afterwards everything gradually went back to the way the used to be. THE END.


End file.
